penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
2060: Da Frkin Prez
Prologue In 2020s and 2030s the American political landscape started to change. The Democratic and Republican parties started massively declining in size. In 2032, the largely unknown Floridian Erik Carlos von Penquino, along with Chill the Fifty Seven Thousand One Hundred and Eighty First (Chill57181) and Mario Rk (Mario Arcade) founds the Eggnog Party to rival the the Democrts and the Republicans. The Eggnog Party takes right wing political stances: opposing abortion and gay marriage, opposing illegal immigration, opposing Obamacare and so on. Over the next few years, the party would grow in power. The party wins its first presidential election in 2052, when Chill is elected president in a 365 electoral landslide (against Democrats, 152 and Republicans, 11). The Republican and Democratic parties would then collapse and in 2053 a new party rises into power: the Blueberry Party founded by businessman John Penstubal. It takes a leftist stance: supporting LGBT marriage, abortion, supporting Obamacare, supporting resettling refugees and so on. In 2054, at the midterm elections, the Eggnog Party beats the Blueberry Party in a landslide, winning a clear majority in the Senate 70% - 30% and in the House 64% - 36%. The Blueberry Party would continue to rise and in 2055 many people including Snowstormer, Miron and Brant join that political party. In 2056, Penstubal and Snowstormer's friendship ends and they race for the Bleuberry Party nomination that year. In 2056, Snowstormer becomes the Blueberry Party nominee, winning the nomination by barely 100 delegates. He goes up against incumbent President Chill, who defeats him 292 - 236. The Blueberry Party starts to develop plans for how to win the presidency one day as it seems they are losing their chances of ever doing that. In 2058, the Blueberry Party shocks the political establishment by nearly bringing a Senate and House tie. The senate is now 54% Eggnog and 46% Blueberry, while the House is 51% Eggnog and 49% Blueberry. During Chill's presidency, Chill would increase the size of the federal government and the country would become increasingly undemocratic. Gerrymandering and voter fraud is present at nearly every election now as the Eggnog Party fights to continue to hold power. Early Campaign On April 1st, 2059, Erik Carlos von Penquino announces his candidacy for the presidency. On April 8th, John Penstubal follows. On April 10th, Ed Fan announced his candidacy for the Eggnog Party, on April 27th, Mario Rk for the Eggnog Party, and on May 15th, Snowstormer for the Blueberry Party. The first presidential debate of the season, the First Blueberry Party Presidential Debate, took place on October 10th, 2059 in Columbus, Ohio. Penstubal and Snowstormer were both on the debate stage as they were over the 5% minimum in the polls to be able to debate: Penstubal polling around 48%, Snowstormer around 30%. After the debate, polls showed that viewers believed Snowstormer won the debate. Penstubal was widely regarded as weak and very unprepared during the debate. Key issues were economic issues, and immigration. "Penstubal gave no answer to any of the issues... he just kept saying 'I agree with you' to Snowstormer on nearly every issue he spoke about. He gave no clear answer whatsoever, and he used very simple language." During the First Eggnog Party Presidential Debate, Penquino exceed expectations. Ed dropped out after a poor debate performance, which left him at around 4% at the polls, with Mario around 28% and Penquino around 56%. The Eggnog Party seemed to be more unified around its founder Penquino than the Blueberry Party around its founder Penstubal, which could prove to be very important later on in the campaign.